A mass flow sensor is described in International Application No. WO 89/05963, in which a dielectric membrane is arranged in a frame of monocrystalline silicon. Heating elements and temperature measurement elements are arranged on the membrane. Other temperature measurement elements are arranged on the silicon frame.